Sensitive
by Black Fire Ryu
Summary: It looked so touchable that the blond was just about to go insane if he couldn't see whether it felt as soft as it looked. [Zemyx] [Complete]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Believe me, if I did, things would be _a lot_ different.

**Author's Notes: **This was completely inspired by **Mr. Shishio** and **ShadowAili**. I got a haircut yesterday (that does, unfortunately, look like Zexion's), and they've been giving me hell about it ever since. It's all out of love, though, and they got me to write my first Zemyx drabble. Thanks, guys. I love you, too.

**Warnings:** The rating is for shounen-ai. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

Reading was, in Zexion's humble opinion, one of life's simple pleasures. One could lose oneself in a book, whether it be fiction or non. Of course, Zexion wasn't truly one for fiction or fantasy, but he appreciated their qualities nonetheless. He'd give just about any book a try, so long as it was well-written, which is why it wasn't all that surprising to find the Cloaked Schemer tucked away into a corner of the library, reading his non-existent heart out.

This particular afternoon was no exception. Zexion had found himself a particularly interesting book on an evolutionary theory from one of the many worlds that their library's books originated from. Supposedly, the people in Wonderland believed that if one willed a trait to appear upon oneself, it would occur. Now, whether that theory was any good in any other world was debatable, but it seemed nearly feasible in Wonderland (although, who honestly knew with that world).

In fact, Zexion was so into this book that he didn't notice as a certain blond sitarist crept silently into the library and slunk up behind him. Demyx took a seat at the table directly behind Zexion's, conspicuously glancing over at the slate-haired man every few seconds. Zexion, surprisingly oblivious, continued to read.

It should most probably be mentioned that Zexion has a very interesting haircut. Not only is it a rare color, but his right eye is nearly constantly hidden by his long bangs while the hair in back is just barely long enough to brush against his neck. Demyx, being a curious creature by nature, had noticed it immediately. It looked so _touchable _that the blond was just about to go _insane_ if he couldn't see whether it felt as soft as it looked. And it looked _very_ soft.

Which brings us back to the present. Zexion, contently reading his book, and Demyx, who was fighting an all-out internal war. _To touch, or not to touch?_

Needless to say, the Melodious Nocturne's curiosity got the better of him.

Demyx very carefully reached out, brushing his un-gloved fingers against the base of Zexion's neck before dragging them slowly upwards, efficiently fluffing the extraordinarily soft, slate-colored locks. A shiver raced down the spine of the owner of said locks, causing Demyx to jump back. The blond whipped around, pretending to read the book that happened to be sitting in front of him (which turned out to be a dictionary).

Zexion turned around slowly, shooting Demyx the darkest glare he could muster. Demyx continued to pretend to read, even starting to whistle. Zexion shook his head, then turned back to his book.

Demyx was, and not without reason, somewhere between euphoria and shock. Zexion's hair was _wonderful. _It was even softer than it looked! He simply _had_ to run his fingers through it again. So he did.

This time, Zexion made a noise somewhere between a whine and a growl when Demyx's fingers found themselves winding their way through his hair. Did Demyx not understand what that did to him? His neck was sensitive, damn it! That felt _good_.It wasn't supposed to! If Demyx didn't stop, Zexion might actually start to enjoy it!

Zexion set his book down, turning to frown at Demyx once more. "I don't know what game you're playing," he began, "But invading my personal space is not amusing."

Demyx turned around, blinking innocently. "Don't be mad," he replied sweetly, "I'm only here to read."

Zexion took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Fine." Number VI of the Organization turned around once more, picking up his book very determinedly and sufficiently burying his nose in it. Well, only until slender fingers caressed their way up his neck and scalp.

Zexion dropped his book with an echoing "slam!" and turned to tell Demyx _exactly_ why he wanted the blond sitarist to stop-

-only to meet the soft, pink lips of the younger Nobody instead.

For whatever reason, when Zexion deepened the kiss and Demyx's hands buried themselves in his hair once more, the slate-haired Nobody didn't mind at all.

**

* * *

Ending Notes: I need to write more drabbles. I know this one was short, but I had a ton of fun writing it. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are subsistence to an author. You don't want me to starve, do you?**


End file.
